The invention relates to substrate treatment equipment for treating a substrate of a semiconductor device or the like, and a manufacturing method of the substrate.
As is generally known, there is equipment as this type of substrate treatment equipment, which has a substrate holder for holding substrates in a multistage manner and a transfer unit for transferring the substrates into the substrate holder, and treats the substrates in a treatment furnace while holding a number of substrates in the substrate holder.